S2
by Razorwind
Summary: In a darker world Mobius is still at war with Dr Ivo Robotnik. Every day the Mobian Army scores more victories against his robotic creations, every day more and more are sucked into this war but could the end to all this rest on the shoulders of one being
1. Chapter 1

S2

Sally dashed to the entrance chamber as the team returned, noticing at once the stretcher the medics had taken into the chamber. Lying on it was a blue hedgehog, Sally only knew he was blue because she had met this hedgehog before, but at the moment he was more red than anything else, the moist, dark red of spilt blood.

"What happened!" she asked the Echidnas behind the stretcher, following the blood matted form,

Knuckles turned to her "I'm sorry Sal, we failed, we were attacked by his heaviest Badniks, E – 4911s, Juggernauts." He told her, his face weary

It was only then that she noticed how badly injured the others were; Knuckles was missing two dreadlocks, one sliced at an angle, the other burned off close to his head, there was a long cut across his eye and another across his chest.

Axel, the other Echidna who was stumbling along beside Knux looked worse off, his visor was cracked and appeared to have shorted out, hence the stumbling, one of his cybernetic dreads looked like it had exploded and his coat was riddled with bullet holes and drenched with blood and oil.

There were also less Echidna commandos that there had been when they had left.

Sally came to her senses and withdrew her communicator, keying in a frequency,

"Tails, get some techies up here, Axel and some of the commandos need help with their cybernetics" she told him, checking the condition of the commandos,

A voice came back out of her portable comm, "Rodger that Sally, techies inbound, five minutes tops, Tails out" He said before Sally keyed in another frequency,

"Med bay, you've got one hedgehog inbound, major injuries, Isopod probably needed," she told them,

"Just one hedgehog?"

"Yes," she sighed, "just one, and send some medics up here as well"

"Will do, Med bay out"

She pocketed the comm and turned back to Knuckles who now had Axel's arm over his shoulders, helping him walk as his visor died completely

The brown furred echidna was grinning a little, "hey," he groaned, "Who turned out the lights?" he laughed a little before he realised that laughing hurt

Knuckles turned to Sally, remembering something, and she could see the darker red of hedgehog blood staining his crimson fur,

"Sal, the Badniks, we may have been followed, they might have found the transport station, I'll take a few back to check it out once I get Axel seen to"

Sally placed her hands on her hips, "Knuckles Echidna, you will do nothing of the sort, you are in no state to go any more rounds with Badniks and if I know you, you're running on a stim pack and adrenalin alone" she told him, forcing him, and consequently Axel (who was grinning at his boss being told off by Sally), to sit on the ground, "one of your squad commanders can handle it, that's why you've been training them"

Knuckles drooped a little as the stimulants in his bloodstream began to wear off, "but Sal, I failed to get him back, I should at least stop the Badniks finding the teleporter in the station" he said weekly

Sally's gaze softened, "I know Knux, I know you fought tooth and claw to get there and back, but there's no sense in getting yourself killed out there, then you wouldn't be able to try another rescue," the medics and techies came down the corridor and began to see to the wounded and damaged, "You get fixed up and get some rest" she told him, hugging him before leaving in the direction of central control

Upon entering the command room she turned to a black and green echidna at the holostation in the corner, the holographic keyboards flashing under his fingers as he typed, the screen projected by the headpiece scrolling through data,

"Mist" she called, the figure turned to her, the screen becoming transparent, "Run a search through the Robotropolis mainframes, find out what they intend to do to him"

"Aye Ma'am" he nodded and returned to the holostation, hunting through the Robotropolis computers for what was planned for the captive they had been so desperately trying to rescue,

Sally turned to a racoon that was watching a bank of screens,

"Jake? How are base defences?" she asked him,

He nodded, "they're all online and ready to go at a moments notice," he told her

"And flying fortress?"

"Its all quiet at their end, lucky devils"

They were distracted from their checks when Mist called out that he had found the information,

"Sonic Hedgehog scheduled for…robotisation" he said, finding the info he was searching for, turning to Sally and the rest of the command staff who were staring at him, their faces aghast, "I…I'm…sorry, Ma'am, I truly am terribly sorry"

---


	2. Chapter 2

S2

Sonic had been forced to watch his attempted rescue on a screen showing him a feed from one of the Badniks, he saw the commando team get torn apart by the juggernauts, he saw the round that exploded the left side of a blue hedgehog's head, and he saw them retreat, taking the blue hedgehog back to where he could receive medical attention.

Sonic ranted and raved as he struggled, unsuccessfully against his bonds, cursing Robotnik with every slanderous remark he knew. After a while he gave up, he was secured at his ankles, his wrists, around his waist and by his spines, Robotnik had waited a long time for this prize, he wasn't about to let it get away.

With a hiss, the door opened and the egg shaped dictator stood in the doorway; his loathing of living flesh had extended to himself and he was riddled with implants and cybernetic replacements making him an even more imposing figure.

"So hedgehog, how did you enjoy the show?" he asked, laughing in a half mechanical voice, the sound rebounding from the metal walls.

He gestured to the two Badniks beside him and they walked to Sonic's restraints, sonic tensed, ready to spindash the moment the restraints were unlocked, but it was not to be as the two cyclopean robots attached the restraint frame to wheels and began to push him, frame and all, out of the room and into another, the door sliding shut behind them.

A screen activated on the far wall, showing Robotnik's metal encrusted visage, grinning at the helpless hedgehog, as the two Badniks released him from the frame, becoming heaps of rubble in return,

"Ha Robutnik, so much for your lackeys, I'm just going to leave, have a nice day," Sonic said to the grinning face on the wall, spindashing at the door…and bouncing straight off without causing any damage,

Ringing, tinny laughter came pouring out of the speakers like a tidal wave of noise, reverberating off walls and filling the room with so much noise that Sonic had to clap his hands around his ears.

"Ahhh, Sonic. I've been planning this for much longer than you'd think, the entire room you are in is a giant Robotiser, the walls and floor are shielded and the screen is a plasma thinscreen hung on the wall, you have absolutely no chance of escape Hedgehog, 10 seconds until Robotisation,"

The ceiling began to glow a hot white as the Robotiser activated, causing Sonic to spindash everything in his panic, smashing the screen and a speaker, but still drowning in the reverberating laughter and his own terror,

5

He hit the door, trying to break through,

4

He tore the damaged speaker out to see what was behind it, it was wireless,

3

He tried to spindash the glowing lens, but bounced off of its shield,

2

He wildly looked about for any exit whatsoever, spotting the camera,

1

He launched himself at the camera, screaming in rage and terror

There was a flash as the Robotiser activated, the bright white light filling Robotnik's screen and after a few seconds it receded, showing Robotnik an empty room. He panned left and right, no hedgehog, he panned down, and found a blue metal robot laying on it's front on the floor, his laughter would have deafened Sonic completely, had he been able to hear.

000

Sally was standing in the medical bay, beside an otter, Dr Brookflow, looking at a pitiful blue figure in a pod, floating in the green liquid, half his head missing.

Half an hour ago Mist had patched into the Robotropolis mainframe and had been able to grab the feed from the Robotiser, and the command staff had watched, Sally retiring to her room for half an hour, looking at the ring on her finger, something Sonic had given her before he had left on his last mission.

"How will he be Dr?" she asked the otter,

"I'm not sure, that kind of damage should be fatal, yet here he is, we got the bio-shield installed so there should be no necrosis in the remaining tissue before Tails gets a hold of him" he replied, checking the monitors attached to the pod

"Do you think hardiness was something Dr Nox added to him?"

"Who knows? The Bio staff certainly don't, he's the only one of his kind"

Sally nodded and left the room, only one of his kind? No he had had Sonic, but now…yes, he was now one of a kind, and he wouldn't take it well.

She went back to the control room and returned to her duties.

000

The blue hedgehog opened his eyes, looking about himself, judging by the walls and floor he could only be one place, the Tech wing, referred to as 'Tails' Domain', but was he doing here? Then he remembered the burst of fire, the bright light, the pain, god the unimaginable pain, then the cool, calm darkness of unconsciousness. He put a hand up to the left side of his face and felt cold metal, and then he noticed the light green readout scrolling across his vision.

He stood up, his head feeling swollen and heavy as he walked over to the water fountain in the corner of his room, he heard footsteps as he drank and turned to the door to see Sally walk in,

"Hey Sally, how are you? How's Sonic, I bet Robotnik's furious" he began, before he saw her face fall, "Sal? Sal what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down on his bed,

"I…it's…Sonic, you…the mission…" she took a deep breath, and the blue hedgehog could see she had been crying, "S, when you were hit you were brought back, the mission failed…Sonic…has been…Robotised"

Sally sat on the bed as she burst into more tears, S, the blue hedgehog, put an arm around her, a tear welling up in his organic eye.

When Sally had left S2 checked for a certain program in his implants,

-I-I- S2 System log -I-I- Log 01…I failed…


	3. Chapter 3

S2

S2 sat on his bed, thinking, he had been in Tail's Domain for two days now and always he sat and thought of his failure. Why had he been brought back? The others should have continued without him, Sonic was more important than him.

He sighed, it wasn't their fault, they couldn't get through those Juggernaut , they would have had to retreat even if he hadn't been injured.

There was a knock at the door,

"Come in" he said, raising his head to see who was coming in.

A red furred weasel with a cybernetic left eye and whom had the entirety of his left arm clad in metal, a panel open on the top, walked in, screwdriver in hand.

"Hey S, how are you feeling?" he asked as he closed the panel on his arm and looked at S2, revealing the scar across the left side of the end of his muzzle.

"Hello Zack, I'm doing fine," he replied gloomily

"Don't worry S" he said, sitting down on the bed beside him, "I know how you feel, but it'll hurt less after a while"

S2 nodded, Zack had lost his entire family to Robotnik's troops, he had had his arm blown off and had to lie there, unable to help, as his family, his entire breed, was torn apart by the Badniks.

"Sorry Zack, I know you've had to endure worse," he said to his friend, looking up to the scarred face,

Zack shrugged him off, "it's OK S, you should be entitled to some mourning, but at least there's still a chance" he told him

S2 looked at Zack, puzzled by his comment. Zack saw the look on his friend's face,

"When we defeat Robotnik, we'll be able to access the plans for the robotisiser, and if we know how to build it, we'll know how to reverse it," he said, seeing the glimmer of hope that lit S2's face,

As he got up to leave, Zack turned back to the blue hedgehog,

"Tail's says you're free to go now, just check back every day for a week so he can recalibrate your implants to suit you"

000

Mist was searching through the mainframe, retrieving relevant information and moving it to a secured file in the briefing room server.

"Ready when you are Ma'am" he told Sally as he scanned through all the collected data before closing the file

Sally turned to the black and green echidna, "Thank you Mist, if you'll set up in the briefing room I'll assemble the team" she told him, taking her communicator out of her pocket

"Aye, aye Ma'am" he said, saluting and leaving his station, the holographic display fading away as he left the circle

Sally called the people she thought best suited to this mission. It had been three weeks since Sonic had been robotisised and Sally had thrown herself entirely into her work, even having to be ordered to sleep by Jake as he suspended her command for a while.

She stepped into the briefing room and stood at the large circular table, nodding to Mist who stood on another holographic plate, accessing the computer systems in the room.

One by one the others entered; Jake first, as her second in command he also had to attend briefings to double check everything was in order.

Knuckles entered next, followed by three of his echidna commandos, and took his place as team leader on this mission.

S2 and Zack came in last, the experts being brought along to ensure the success of the mission.

"Hi everyone, Thank you for coming, here is your mission briefing" Sally began, nodding to Mist to begin, the centre of the table shimmering as a holographic image resolved itself. It was one of Robotnik's scouting outposts, a staging ground for his hunt for Mobian bases.

"This is outpost 3091/B, the nearest outpost to Knothole Base. Robotnik has moved more troops to this outpost than any others in the past week, and we believe that he is going to push directly into the Great Forest in the hopes that he'll either find us or flush us out." Sally told the assembled staff, and then Jake took over,

"We can set you down 300km from the outpost under cover of darkness, after that you're on your own as this outpost is equipped with a jamming field, none of our communications equipment will be able to reach you.

You are to sneak into the outpost and then divide into two teams; Team Delta will be S2, Knuckles and Krian, you are to sabotage the operational centre of the outpost as Team Lambda, Zack, Stieon and Jan take out the powerplant"

The two teams nodded, understanding their mission,

"When's the rendezvous? And where?" asked Knuckles, attempting to gauge their mission time

Sally answered him, "Rendezvous is 1 hour 30 after you leave the dropship, and pickup is Point Theta, here..."

She pointed to an area on the map and a Theta symbol began to glow,

"...The ship will wait for 10 minutes max, then it will return to base, if you miss it, you're walking home"

Jake signalled to Mist and the display turned red, distorting then disappearing,

"All files will be deleted prior to your leaving the base, download any information you think you'll require, the username is your team name, and your personal passwords will be sufficient."

The troops saluted and turned to leave, but Sally called out,

"S2, please stay, I have extra information for you, everyone else, mission begins in half an hour, suit up, get equipped and meet in Hanger 9 for departure" she said, S2 turning back as Jake left the room, headed for Ops.

"What can I do you for Sal?" he asked, getting a feeling that this info wasn't related to the mission

"This file was left on my computer, I've been meaning to give it to you...but..." She began, a tear forming in her eye as she held up a disk, S2 taking it and inserting it into the table, Sonic's holographic form appearing as the message began to play;

"Hey Sal, I'm recording this message because I have a bad feeling about this mission, I know it's simple, dash it, plant bomb, dash out, detonate bomb, but I still feel uneasy. So I'm going to just say this, Sal, I love you, I think the ring already shows that but I'd like you to hear it one last time.

000

S, I know Sal will show this to you as well, so I've got things to say to you as well. You're just about a brother to me and I'd like you to know life's been great with you around, you're an awesome fighter and a brilliant soldier, but more than that, you're the best bro I could have ever had, thanks man.

Sonic Hedgehog, Commando General, signing off..."

000

S2 took the disk out of the projector and slipped it into the inside pocket of his jacket, closing the pocket and leaving the briefing room, his organic eye closed and stinging as he felt it grow moist at Sonic's words.

He would avenge Sonic, and he would find a way to get him back even if it killed him.


End file.
